martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Cry Palace
Overview Phoenix Cry Palace was built atop a planet, with countless palaces, halls, temples, and other buildings scattered throughout; the area it covered was simply terrifying. In order to pass between different areas of Phoenix Cry Palace, one needed to take transmission arrays or fly for long periods of time. Within the cities of Phoenix Cry Palace, there were substantial amounts of smelting trial areas and related resources. For instance, mountains and jungles where vicious beasts were raised, or grand array formations used for training and testing. Only several million people lived in these cities. They all had a great deal of space, and every family had their own palaces to live in. There’s several hundred mortal cities in Phoenix Cry Palace, and every city has several million people. Added together, that is hundreds of millions of people, most of whom are mortals. All mortal juniors hope to one day become an official disciple of Phoenix Cry Palace, soaring into the skies with a single leap. Nearly everyone here trained in martial arts. A 12-13 year old child was at the second or third stage of body transformation and at 18-19 years of age they were at the Houtian realm. This meant that the number of talents was also much higher. The food these people ate was far from what martial artists from the lower realms could compare with. There were all sorts of vicious beast meat, spirit fruits, and spirit vegetables. They would even soak in medicinal baths at a young age, helping their foundation be extremely solid. Influences The Huo, Xiao, and Huang Family Clans intensely compete amongst each other, but in the Ancient Phoenix Clan, they’re all connected through various divisions of benefits. They’ll certainly support the juniors of the three great family clans over others. In Phoenix Cry Palace, the Huang Family Clan supports the Xiao Family Clan, and in some other palaces, the Xiao Family Clan will support the Huang Family Clan. Members Palace Master * Lian Zhen (Holy Lord Realm) ** The Phoenix Cry Palace Master has a total of 81 disciples; he gathered nine groups of nine disciples. And these 81 disciples also have varying levels of strength. The strongest amongst them that stand out are only 5-6 individuals, and these people are called the Vice Palace Masters. Vice-Master Nine great Vice Palace Masters # Vice Palace Master - Xiao Jiu Yang #* Sun Yanming #* Huang Yuegong. Phoenix Hall disciple. He has a ninth stage Life Destruction Divine Sea cultivation The Huang Family Clan is one of the three great family clans, two layered heavens #* Huo Yanguang - four layered heavens ninth stage Life Destruction cultivation #* Song Baifeng - guard of the Artifact Pavilion #* White Daohong #* Sun Cyprestar #* Guards of the Pill Pavilion and the Scripture Pavilion # Vice Palace Master Fairy Feng 69th disciple #* Lin Ming - started from Golden Crow Hall and skipped the Firebird Hall #* Jun Yunrue #* Lin Junzhi Elders * Vice Hall Master Sun Cyprestar Hall Protectors The Hall Protectors were once disciples of Phoenix Hall during their youth. To enter Phoenix Hall, they hadn’t stepped into Ninefall, but instead joined during the Divine Transformation realm. This sort of martial artist had high talent, but it was still a bit difficult for them to enter the Divine Lord realm. The rules of Phoenix Hall stated that once a disciple reached 120 years of age they would have to leave Phoenix Hall. Some could hold a post in Phoenix Cry Palace and others decided to stay in Phoenix Hall as a Hall Protector instead. Burning Sun Hall It is a 1000 feet grand hall at the edge of Phoenix Cry Palace. Usually, in Phoenix Cry Palace this hall is where new disciples obtain their status badge. Training Halls In the Sky Spill Continent, those that reached Life Destruction were extremely powerful, and those that reached the Divine Sea could rule over their own side of the world. But in Phoenix Cry Palace, the Life Destruction and Divine Sea realms were only the lowest basic requirements to apply for being a formal disciple. According to their rank, Phoenix Cry Palace disciples were divided into four different halls. These were Firebird Hall, Golden Crow Hall, Vermillion Bird Hall, and Phoenix Hall. * Firebird Hall - janitor disciple * Golden Crow Hall - outer court disciple * Vermillion Bird Hall - inner court disciple * Phoenix Hall - core disciple Phoenix Hall This region was 100,000 miles wide and was one of the largest complexes in Phoenix Cry Palace. Here, every disciple had their own mansion, and the size and degree of opulence of these palaces far surpassed any royal palace in the world of the mortals. There were pavilions built on lakes, glorious jade temples and palaces, vast gardens, spring baths, and even hunting grounds. There were daily meals specially prepared, and every palace was staffed with mortal maids and servants. These hundreds of people handled all trivial aspects of life and did so meticulously. Some disciples even had three palaces and six courtyards in their residences with harems filled with 3000 beautiful women. This was truly the life of an emperor. In fact, within Phoenix Cry Palace, there were a massive amount of people that weren’t Ancient Phoenix clansmen. These people were only ordinary people from the Divine Realm. They were recruited here to work the variety of chores that needed to be done. Most of Phoenix Hall’s maids and servants were these types of people. In Phoenix Hall, besides the many disciples’ mansions, there was also a great number of smelting trial fields, training arrays, as well as forests that were filled with vicious beasts. These places occupied the majority of the region. Phoenix Cry Palace disciples were divided into four different halls. Rules According to the rules of Phoenix Hall, private fighting between disciples was forbidden. If one wished to fight they had to do so fairly on the Nirvana Altar under the watch of a Hall Protector. This sort of rule was established to prevent disciples from dying during battle. The environment in Phoenix Hall was simply far too complex with too many interests mixed up together and too many factions opposing each other. If private battles between disciples were allowed, it was likely the disciples would be killed by people manipulating things behind the scenes. Treatment In the Sky Spill Continent, a top sect would enjoy all sorts of vicious beast meat, high quality spirit vegetables and spirit grains. If a single vegetable leaf were to fall into the world or mortals, it would sell for an astronomical price with the effect of extending a mortal’s lifespan for several years. In Phoenix Hall the food was even more exaggerated. Everything here could be considered heavenly materials! Many heavenly materials would have impurities or toxins. Although they could strengthen one’s cultivation, eating too much for too long a time would cause the toxins to accumulate and form irregularities in their true essence. However, Phoenix Hall had a method to deal with this. All of these heavenly materials would be processed to rid them of their impurities and toxins as they were turned into food. Even if they had to lose most of their medicinal efficacy, this was still acceptable! Phoenix Hall had a pill furnace named the Nine Phoenix Royal Yang Furnace; this was a spirit artifact. This was a pill furnace. However, it wasn’t used to concoct pills, but rather to process food materials and melt away the impurities. The Nine Phoenix Royal Yang Furnace could only create a limited amount of food per day. Only disciples of Phoenix Hall and important sect figures had the privilege of enjoying this food. The disciples from Vermillion Bird Hall and Golden Crow Hall did not have such luxurious treatment. Members Phoenix Hall had a total of 29 Ninefall powerhouses, and most of them were Divine Transformation realm martial artists. There were a few Ninefall Divine Sea martial artists, and as for Ninefall Life Destruction martial artists, Huo Yanguang was the only one. These 20 some people had an extremely high and lofty status within Phoenix Hall. They served as the core of Phoenix Hall and their status was much higher than the Hall Protectors. There were even some outer court Elders that treated them with respect, especially White Daohong. White Daohong was a character who would one day become a Vice Palace Master. That was a status that a common Elder could not compare with. * Members ** White Daohong ** Zhou Fei ** Huo Yanguang * There are two ways to enter. The first is to reach Divine Transformation.The second way is a bit more difficult. That is to reach the ninth stage of Life Destruction. If you do, you can directly enter Phoenix Hall without need for any examination. The third is to use some underhanded methods. * Phoenix Hall had a total of 29 Ninefall powerhouses. * Most of them were Divine Transformation realm martial artists. Saint Artifact Pavilion It is where disciples of Phoenix Cry palace to choose a weapon or magic tool for their own use. Within Saint Artifact Pavilion, there were no treasures besides saint artifacts. Moreover, saint artifacts had massive differences depending on the rank. A peak saint artifact was completely different in value from a general saint artifact. Saint Artifact Pavilion contained not only general saint artifacts but also top ranked high-grade saint artifacts. Of course, whether or not someone could obtain it all relied on their own abilities. Saint Artifact Pavilion is in itself a great magic tool with its own intelligence. In order to obtain a treasure in Saint Artifact Pavilion, one had to first earn the recognition of Saint Artifact Pavilion. As for the rank of the treasure, that would depend on how great one’s potential and talent were. While one only had to pay a thousand phoenix cry seal marks, which were hundreds of times less expensive than a true saint artifact in value, the truth was that most disciples that entered Saint Artifact Pavilion left empty-handed. As for the factors that Saint Artifacts Pavilion considers, there are many. For instance, destiny, bloodline, perception, comprehension of Laws, and even your own moral character might be one. But those are only secondary. The truth is that the two most important aspects that Saint Artifact Pavilion considers are talent and potential! Saint Artifact Pavilion’s tests were all decided by the artifact spirit. The artifact spirit itself was a martial arts grandmaster. All sorts of tests, including those that looked at Laws, perception, and so forth could be freely utilized by the artifact spirit. The Saint Artifact Pavilion artifact spirit was itself equal to a Divine Lord realm master. Moreover, it had been in charge of Saint Artifact Pavilion for so many years and was an ancient existence of Phoenix Cry Palace, it was naturally proud and arrogant in its own right. Thanks to the long years of accumulation the artifact spirit had developed a near endless variety of testing methods. Many geniuses of Phoenix Hall were tortured by its tests to the brink of despair. As the artifact spirit saw these chosen prides of heaven being pushed into the ground, it was also overjoyed. Thus, it can be seen how hard it is for martial artists to obtain the treasures within. The interior of Saint Artifact Pavilion wasn’t a hall but an incomparably broad and vast world. As everyone entered they fell onto an endless plain. Floating above them were stars. Each star had the faint shadow of a saint artifact within it. There were large and small stars, and the light they released also varied between strong and weak. Within these stars, there’s exactly 9999 saint artifacts. 9000 low-grade saint artifacts, 900 medium-grade saint artifacts, 90 high-grade saint artifacts, and 9 top grade saint artifacts. Saint Artifact Pavilion was established several hundred thousands of years ago. Every year there were new saint artifacts brought in as well as saint artifacts taken out by disciples. Most of the saint artifacts here were low-grade saint artifacts, thousands of them. Beyond that, there were fewer medium-grade saint artifacts, even fewer high-grade saint artifacts, and finally only a small number of top grade saint artifacts. Amongst these top grade saint artifacts, there were some that approached a transcendent saint artifact, in other words, a spirit artifact! Saint Artifact Pavilion was in truth a low-grade spirit artifact. At its core, these 9999 saint artifacts composed a great array formation. Once a saint artifact was taken by a disciple, Phoenix Cry Palace would add in a new one to ensure that the total number of saint artifacts in the Saint Artifact Pavilion would always be the same. Top Grade Saint Artifacts Of the nine top grade saint artifacts, the Phoenix Blood Spear, the Sunpierce Sword, and the Sun Shooting Bow were of the highest quality. The Phoenix Blood Spear was faintly superior to the Sunpierce Sword; it could be considered the most powerful saint artifact here. As for the ring, the necklace, the vestment, and so forth, because they were defensive or accessory types saint artifacts, their supposed value should be higher. However, due to fact that their quality was far inferior to the Phoenix Blood Spear, there was no way to compare the actual value. * Sunpierce Sword * Phoenix Blood Spear * Sun Shooting Bow * Halberd * Eye of Reality * Saint’s Will * Vestment * Pill Furnace * Armor Currency The so-called phoenix cry seal marks was a point system for the disciples of Phoenix Cry Palace based on the merits they performed. For instance when killing enemies in sect wars, finding heavenly materials, and handing in cultivation jade slips of other sects, these and other tasks, one could receive phoenix cry seal marks according to their contribution. There were even some people on the level of Sage Jiuyang who could create their own martial skills and pass those to the sect as inheritances and receive a corresponding amount of phoenix cry seal marks. The phoenix cry seal mark was a form of currency used solely in Phoenix Cry Palace. It could be used to purchase a number of sect benefits. Entering Saint Artifact Pavilion was one such sect benefit. Cultivation Methods * 'Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle '- Fire based Essence Gathering technique obtained from Divine Phoenix Island. Requires Vermilion Bird bloodline to cultivate it to the higher levels. Unknown grade. * '''Ancient Phoenix Code - '''The advanced version of Vermillion Bird Forbidden Divine Chronicle. Requires Ancient Phoenix bloodline to cultivate. Unknown grade. Trivia * Phoenix Cry Palace had been Lin Ming’s first stopping point after ascending to the Divine Realm. One of the 72 palaces of the Ancient Phoenix Clan, Phoenix Cry Palace had been Lin Ming’s starting point in his adventures through the Divine Realm. Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Crimson Light World Category:Palace